The prior inventions directed to clean, sand, grind, cut & polish, have had a more labor intensive process, as well as more complicated procedures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,717 to Lanzo, Jr. is directed to a liquid driven ball, set at a perpendicular angle and attached to a wand with the liquid flowing thru a mesh and porous foam material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,334 to Carbonell, sets forth a scrubber utilizing a motor powered rotary brush structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,729 to Roman sets forth a scrubber having rotary blades mounted within a housing in fluid communication with a conduit as the individual matrix rotary brushes are mounted medially of a bottom wall of the housing. Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a need for a new & improved rotary scrubber apparatus as set forth by the instant invention addressing both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction, durability, effecting the rotary cleaning of surfaces. The present invention substantially fulfills this need.